We Are Family
The We Are Family Foundation produced a cover version of the Sister Sledge song "We Are Family", featuring more than 100 well-known children's characters, to promote diversity and tolerance. The video debuted as a public service announcement on Disney Channel, Nickelodeon and PBS on March 11, 2002, and was issued as an educational DVD free to US public and private elementary schools in March 2005. The song and video featured the Muppets, Sesame Street, and Bear in the Big Blue House characters together with stars from other children's shows. The project was co-ordinated by former Chic lead guitarist Nile Rodgers, co-producer and co-writer of the song "We Are Family" and founder of the We Are Family Foundation, Christopher Cerf and Bear in the Big Blue House creator Mitchell Kriegman. Publicity for the video was largely hijacked by U.S.conservative groups, saying it was a vehicle for "pro-gay propoganda". Focus on the Family commented that they "see the video as an insidious means by which the organisation is manipulating and potentially brainwashing kids". Characters The Muppets *Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Dr. Teeth, Penguins, Floyd and lots more! Sesame Street *Big Bird, Elmo, Hoots the Owl, Oscar the Grouch, Telly Monster, Zoe, Baby Bear, Grover, Snuffy, Alice, Rosita, Count von Count, Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster, Lulu, Chickens, Bob, Linda, Gordon, Alan and lots more! Bear in the Big Blue House *Bear, Ojo, Tutter, Pip and Pop, Treelo, Jeremiah Tortoise, Keisha, Luke Non-Muppet productions *''Barney & Friends, ''Between the Lions, Higglytown Heroes, Out of the Box, Rolie Polie Olie, Arthur, JoJo's Circus, The Koala Brothers, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Rugrats, Dragon Tales, The Magic School Bus, PB&J Otter, SpongeBob SquarePants, Dora the Explorer, The Backyardigans, Oswald, Bob the Builder, The Book of Pooh, Stanley, Blue's Room, Blue's Clues, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Kim Possible, The Proud Family, LazyTown, Lilo & Stitch: the Series, Madeline, Little Bill, The Fairly OddParents, Zoom, Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat and lots more! Human Stars *Bill Cosby, Whoopi Goldberg, Nile Rodgers and Diana Ross Gallery WeAreFamily.jpg|A publicity still from the "We Are Family" video. Wearefamily-ssbearlions.jpg|Casts of Sesame Street, Bear, and Between the Lions on the street Team-umizoomi.jpg|Team Umizoomi 2006_the_wild_015.jpg|Samson, Benny, Nigel, Bridget, Larry, March 14, Restless, Honest, Idealistic.jpg|Ryan, Blag the Wildebeest.jpeg|Blag, Cloak and Camo.png|Cloak and Camo Cuphead X Mugman.jpg|Cuphead and Mugman The Powerpuff Girls (characters).png|Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Boog and Elliot.jpg|Boog and Elliot Robot.png|Robot Scrat & Scratte in love.jpg|Scrat and Scratte Scooby-doo-gang2.png|Mystery Inc Yogi and Boo Boo.jpg|Yogi and Boo Boo Tom and Jerry.png|Tom and Jerry The Muppets Characters.jpg|The Muppets Gummi Bears.jpg|Gummi Bears Schleich-Smurfs-Game-Characters-Figure-Mega-Selection.jpg|The Smurfs Ducktalescast.jpg|Casts of DuckTales RescueRangersAway.jpg|Rescue Rangers Garfieldand friends.png|Garfield and Friends Joeygladstonechildren.jpg Nickelodeon-characters-maxi-poster-1.133.jpg 318px-Characters.jpg Land Before Time characters.jpg South Park Characters.png Mickey-friends4.png Jodi, Friends, and Family.jpeg The Teen Titans acting like movie stars.jpg Allstarswall-NEW.jpg Bradys-90.jpg The-tanners-do-hawaiian-style.jpg The Tanners & their friends.png Oddsquad.png TinyToons characters.png Winniethepooh-merrypoohyear-09.jpg MaxresdefaultKids In Motion Count Bounce.jpg Landscape-1446044444-lg.jpg Tlopd.jpg The Kidsongs Gang in The Kidsongs Club (1985).jpg The Kidsongs Gang in The Kidsongs Club (1994).jpg The Kidsongs Gang in The Kidsongs Club (1995).png The Kidsongs Gang in The Kidsongs Club (1997).jpg Preschoolpowergroupshot.jpg Chicken-run1.png Hello kitty and mimmy smiling eyes open by malekmasoud dcy9cn0.png Fender (Fox).png Trivia *Winnie The Pooh *Sesame Street *Barney & Friends *Teletubbies *The Smurfs *Garfield & Friends *Gummi Bears *Lilo & Stitch *The Puzzle Place *Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers *Malcolm In The Middle *Signing Time *Christopher Crocodile *Duck Tales *Muppet Babies *Alvin & The Chipmunks *Baby Looney Tunes *Scooby-Doo! *Teen Titans *Tom & Jerry *Yogi Bear *Bear In The Big Blue House *Out Of The Box *Dragon Ball Super *Shimmer and Shine *Power Rangers *The King's Daughters' School *The Muppet Show *ZOOM *Team Umizoomi *The Wild *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) *Toy Story *Open Season *Cuphead *Robots *Hello Kitty and Friends *Chicken Run *Mr. Pickles *Pat and Mat *Pokemon *PAW Patrol *Ren and Stimpy Show *Ren and Stimpy's Adult Party Cartoon and lots more! Category:YouTube Category:Ideas Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Videos Category:DeviantART Category:Barney Songs Category:Video Appearances